1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay server and a relay communication system which can enable communications with terminals in a different local area network (LAN) over a wide area network (WAN), and more particularly, to a technology of allowing a terminal in a LAN to operate resources retained by a terminal in a different LAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication technology called a virtual private network (VPN) is known. By using this communication technology, it is possible to use a remote LAN like a directly connected network. For example, terminals connected to LANs of plural branches provided in local areas, respectively, can communicate with each other over the Internet.
Various systems for such a type of technology have been suggested (for example, see JP-A-2002-217938).